


Framed Up

by HardStansOnly



Series: it just Bee like that [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Objectification, Ownership, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Teasing, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy!au, camboy!jaehyo, i stand by that shitty tag, jaehyo has cum if you have coin, safeword, sir!taeil, technically, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Taeil will never own up to watching Jaehyo’s camboy channel even when the younger makes it hard to keep his resolve.





	Framed Up

**Author's Note:**

> K likes to drag me for my Camboy kink and they should. - S

Laying sprawled out on his bed Taeil sat with his laptop open and one hand resting in his shorts. On the screen Taeil watched as the tanned body writhed as the camboy sat on a vibrator cranked so high up Taeil could nearly feel the pulsations as he watched.

 _“Hmmmm,”_ the camboy hummed shifting his hips, taking the toy deeper into his body. Slim hands trailed down his chest before gripping his erection that until now had been left untouched and leaking. _“I’m running out of time to play,”_ the camboy stroked himself a few times, _“who wants to make me cum?”_

The messages on the screen exploded with donations.

The thing was, the camboy let everyone watch for free as he teased himself on camera but only the highest donator got to watch as he came. The winner would get a link to a private channel and get an exclusive view as the camboy made a mess of himself.

Taeil eyed the building amount contemplating if he should throw in his hat.

Fuck it.

Taeil punched in a donation amount that blew everyone else away. 

_“Thank you everyone for watching.”_ The voice held a smile even if Taeil couldn’t see the face. A link popped in the DM section of the chat window. Clicking on it he waited as the lines re-connected. “You’ve been missing shows hyung,” the voice purred. _“I know it’s you.”_

Taeil didn’t doubt it.

Punching in a message he hit enter. **Mouthy**

 _“You like it when I’m mouthy,”_ the camboy giggled breathlessly, _“right Taeil?”_

Another message: **How can you be sure?**

 _“I see the way you look at me.”_ The camera zoomed out and Taeil’s breath caught. Even knowing it was Jaehyo, seeing him sweaty and fucked out on camera did things for Taeil. _“Taeil hyung why won’t you tell me it’s you?”_ Jaehyo whined rolling his hips, working himself back up and down. _“Why won’t you just come fuck me already?”_ A moan.

Typing a message Taeil’s fingers hovered over the send button. Deleting it he sent another: **Faster**

 _“Make me.”_ Jaehyo leveled a look that screamed brat and it took everything in Taeil to not close his laptop, go to the room next door and fuck that look off his face. But that was exactly what Jaehyo wanted and Taeil wasn’t ready to give that to him just yet. _“You’re no fun.”_ Jaehyo pouted.

Taeil rolled his eyes. **Are you going to keep me waiting?**

 _“I should,”_ Jaehyo picked up his pace. _“You’ve kept me waiting for months.”_ The noises filling his headphones was going directly to his groin. _“Do you like to be called daddy?”_

Taeil debated answering. They had been at this long enough that it was bound to come up at some point. **No.**

_“Master?”_ Jaehyo whimpered obviously getting close, _“hyung?”._ Taeil smiled. **No.**

_“Sir?”_ The moment the word rolled off the tongue Taeil closed his eyes breathing heavily through his nose.

Without giving himself time to talk himself out of it he replied. **Yes.**

 _“Siiiiiiiiiiir,”_ Jaehyo moaned so low Taeil nearly came from it. _“Why won’t you come put me in my place Sir? I want to have you in my mouth.”_ A hard roll of the hips. _“In my ass.”_ Another roll. _“Sir I wanna feel it when you cum in me like the whore I am.”_ Jaehyo’s hips stilled as he looked at the camera with unfocused eyes.

Taeil gritted his teeth trying to keep from flying apart. **I didn’t tell you to stop.**

 _“My legs are tired Sir,”_ Jaehyo licked his lips holding his gaze with the camera, _“come help me.”_ It was bait and Taeil knew it. _“Sir I want you.”_ Then quietly, _“Taeil...please.”_

Fuck it.

Slamming his laptop down Taeil tugged on a pair of shorts and marched into Jaehyo’s room without knocking.

“Shut it off.” Taeil locked the door behind him.

“Oh my god you actually came!” Jaehyo blinked a moment before nearly launching himself off the dildo to throw it on the floor. Snapping the laptop closed Jaehyo set it on the nightstand a half moment before Taeil snatched him by the hair. “Sir. Let me -”

"Quiet.” Taeil arched the head in his grasp back, taking in the younger trembling. “If it gets too much what’s your safeword?” Jaehyo blinked. “I won’t touch you until you tell me.”

“Ostrich,” Jaehyo blurted out nearly falling to his knees. Taeil hadn’t even touched him and Jaehyo already looked blissed out.

“Really?” Taeil huffed. “Fine. On the bed.” Releasing his hair Taeil grinned at Jaehyo scrambling to the bed. “You,” Taeil kicked off the shorts and moved between the legs, “have been testing my patience.”

“Good,” Jaehyo opened his legs wider, hands running down his chest. “I was starting to think you didn’t want me."

"Stupid,” Taeil shook his head, “this is why we don’t let you think. You have dumb ideas.” Jaehyo blushed a bit but Taeil saw another bit of the younger's body took interest. “Do you like that Jaehyo? Being called stupid? Being reminded that you’re a brainless toy?”

“Taeil,” Jaehyo bit his lip, “I-”

“You’ll call me Sir or I walk out.” Taeil stopped him.

“I want to be your brainless toy Sir,” Jaehyo looked up still red faced. “I don’t wanna do this over the computer anymore. I don’t want to have to pretend it’s you and not a toy.” Taeil didn’t know what to say to that. He figured the younger just liked to tease him but with the look of vulnerability that Jaehyo was giving he realized maybe he had been wrong. “Can I be yours Sir?’

Taeil smiled down, “can you be good for me?”

“I’ll be the best boy for you,” Jaehyo arched his spine enticingly. “What do I need to be yours?” Taeil tilted his head pretending to think. It was a stupid question honestly. Jaehyo was his the moment they began playing this game all those months ago. He had just need Jaehyo to realize that. “Sir?”

"Yes baby?” Running two fingers along the cleft of the ass he smiled at the small shudder, “what's my pretty whore need?”

“Fuck me.” Jaehyo flung an arm wildly toward the side smacking the bed until his fingers gripped a bottle. Held out between them was a bottle of lube. “Sir please put your cock in me,” Jaehyo begged.

“Put a mask on.” Taeil smiled eyeing the laptop and getting an idea. “I'm going to fuck you while all your little fanboys turn green in envy.”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo pointed to the drawer under the laptop. “In there Sir.” 

Retrieving two masks Taeil put the laptop close enough that they'd give a good show but far enough that his tattoos wouldn't give them away.

"Go log back in,” Taeil jerked his head to the screen. As Jaehyo placed his hands on the keys Taeil stopped him. “Wait.”

“Sir?” Jaehyo blinked up confused.

Yanking down both of theirs masks Taeil kissed the younger. Hard. He kissed with the months of frustration and longing between them finally able to spill out. Curling his fingers into the brown hair he slid their tongues together until Jaehyo could barely stand.

“Alright,” Taeil flicked his tongue into the slack mouth one last time, “go on.” Making his way back to the bed he waited.

“I have a special treat,” Jaehyo spoke into the camera. “You all get to watch as I cum on Sir's cock while he fucks me.” Taeil grinned behind his mask. He could only imagine the messages being sent right now. “Okay Sir,” Jaehyo crawled back onto the bed, “I'm ready.”

“On your knees baby,” Taeil pointed to the camera, “give them a good final show.”

Lubing himself up Taeil slowly rolled his hips into the younger getting a broken moan. He was already loose from riding the dildo for so long that there was little resistance. The slim hips fit so well in his hands that Taeil wanted to kick himself in the ass for waiting so long. Rocking back and forth a few times Taeil cooed at the wrecked noises coming from the man below him.

“Sir,” Jaehyo arched his back whimpering, body clenching and unclenching around him. “Oh god Sir you feel so good. Oh, fuck, thank you for your cock.”

Originally Taeil planned to take him hard and fast but now that he was pressed deep inside the man he'd been dreaming of for months he wanted to draw it out. Pulling back until just the tip was inside he waited a heart beat. Gripping the slim hips hard enough to bruise them he yanked Jaehyo back flush against him making the younger wail.

“My stupid slut likes to be ridden hard?” Taeil murmured just for them. Snapping his hips forward he added “make some more whore sounds for your audience. Let them know who you belong to."

 _“AH!”_ Jaehyo rocked his hips back into the thrusts, the heels of his hands digging into the mattress. “Oh god Sir. I belong to you. I - _ahha_ \- I belong on my knees taking your cock.”

“That's right baby,” Taeil purred, “this is the only cock that you'll ever need.”

I only want your cock Sir,” Jaehyo panted, hands fisting the sheets white knuckled. “Please touch me Sir.” He nearly took pity on the younger. Nearly.

“No baby,” Taeil slid his hand up the curved spine, “You're going to cum from my cock alone.” Gripping the brown hair Taeil jerked Jaehyo's head up to look in the camera, “and they’re gonna watch knowing that my whore can only be satisfied by my cock.”

 

"Oh god,” Jaehyo breathed hitched between moans, knees slipping farther apart trying to find the right angle, “Sir. Harder. Please Sir fuck me harder.” 

Okay baby.” Shoving Jaehyo's face into the bed Taeil fucked him until the younger fell silent and the room was filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping together and his grunts. When he brushed against Jaehyo’s prostate the younger screamed in pleasure.

“C..m.” Jaehyo twisted under him as Taeil kept up the pace making sure to hit that spot, “Sir. Please.”

“Please what baby?” Taeil heaved out releasing the hair to grab the hips, eyes falling to where he was moving in and out of his lover's body. “Fuck you look so pretty on my cock baby.”

"Sir can I please cum?” Jaehyo, beautiful Jaehyo, under him and a complete mess. The brown hair matted down and a sheen of sweat covering the tanned skin. “Sir can I please cum on your cock.”

“Go on baby.” Again Taeil wrenched him up by the hair facing the camera, “cum for Sir.”

“S-s-sir,” Jaehyo came moaning, hips jerking of their own accord. Snaking a hand around Taeil jerked him off making Jaehyo buckle to the bed.

Pulling out Taeil flipped Jaehyo over a moment before cumming across the heaving chest.

“I'll be right back baby.” Walking over to the laptop careful to avoid the camera Taeil grinned at the amount of money was now sitting in the account. Maybe they'd have to do this again - if Jaehyo was willing. “Bye boys,” Taeil logged off and closed the laptop before pulling off the mask. “How you feeling Jaehyo?”

“If you don’t fuck me again I'm gonna die,” Jaehyo peeled off the mask to grin at him. Taeil rolled his eyes crawling between the legs again. Looking at the mess for a moment he shrugged and pressed them together so he could give Jaehyo a proper kiss. “So what now?” Jaehyo smiled into the kiss, “can I keep you?”

“You're mine,” Taeil cradled the blissed out face with one hand while the other trailed fingertips down his side. “My pretty Jaehyo.”

“Can we do this again?” Jaehyo closed his eyes leaning into the touch. “Make everyone watch as you fuck me?"

“We’ll see,” Taeil kissed him again. He would of course, just the idea of making sure everyone knew Jaehyo belonged to him pleased him on a deep level. He just wanted to make Jaehyo work for it.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
